laughter of insanity
by ChAOtiC ReApEr
Summary: Gruesome tale of what if after the defeat of Voldemort, the Weasley's had kidnapped Hermione and abused her. warning contains gore, implied rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does**

**A pretty angsty one shot I wrote to pass time.**

**I know this one shot was uploaded before in my HHR oneshot story but today I kind of pissed of my brother and he in his infinite wisdom saw fit to log onto my account and delete that story.**

Laughter of Insanity

Azkaban, a place that is reeks of death and decay, it is a place were the strongest man will be destroyed, a place that sucked all life from its inhabitants. This place was home to a man who was looked up to as a hero; he was the man they turned to when all hope was lost and yet now he sits in prison dreaming only for a quick death, that man is Harry Potter.

It had been five years since he had been there, five years since he had any contact with any human. His only friend was the dementor that stood constantly outside his door. His food was given to him by house elves but none of them ever spoke to him or let him see them. Once a handsome young man now a shell of his younger self, his skin is pale and tight against his skin, his green eyes once filled with light are now dull, dark and lifeless, he is extremely thin with his bones visible and his hair once a mop of shaggy black hair now hangs limp down to his shoulders streaked with grey. He does not say a word, he just sits there and stares at the walls, the only time any sound comes from his cell is in the night when he laughs, his laugh is high pitched, cold and mirthless and scares the hell out of the guards that are unlucky to patrol that area. They say that he is insane and that he laughs because he enjoyed killing all those people but others know different, they call it the laugh of death and they know why he laughs because they were there when he was laughing like a maniac standing over the bodies of his victims.

Today was a day like every other day for auror Tonks as she patrols the prison, she looks at each cell and remembers what each one did. She eventually arrived at the forbidden corridor that held only one prisoner; it pained her every time she came here knowing what he did. Then she heard that laugh, it echoed on the walls and caused a shiver to run down her back as she remembered the day she heard it five years ago.

FLASHBACK

She was at the auror HQ just sitting at her desk waiting for the day to end, then suddenly a floo came in asking for help at the Burrow as there was a crazed lunatic killing person. She immediately got into action thinking that it was some rouge deatheater; she grabbed some floo powder and immediately left for the Burrow.

On her arrival she was immediately hit by a stench of death as she surveyed her surroundings she saw Molly Weasley or what was parts of her on the kitchen table ripped to shreds with her head placed on top of it and the look on her face was that of utmost terror. She looked away as she felt bile rise up her throat, she then saw Authur lying on the floor, it looked like someone had just took a knife and carved him up and yet he was still breathing, she realized that it must have been him that flood the aurors. She rushed to him and held him up as he gasped for breath with a look of pure terror in his eyes he pointed towards the stairs and gasped "H…Ha…Harry" before taking his final breath his eyes glazed over as all life left him.

Scared she went up the stairs and on each level she went she found the bodies of all the Weasley children. Fred and George looked like they had been put in a blender, their room was covered in blood and gore and their heads had been placed on their beds were the killer carved their mouths into gaping smiles as if mocking them. By now there were three other aurors with her and all of them were green in the face "who on earth would do this" one of them whispered. Next they found Bill, he had been put under the crutiatus curse until he choked on his own vomit and died, it seems that the killer thought it was funny as that was one curse he couldn't break. As the ascended the stairs they found Ginny and Fleur, both looked like they were brutally raped. Both had their genitals ripped out and they were both bleeding from every orifice, next to Fleur was something that looked like a fetus. By now all the aurors had vomited at least once. They found what remains of Charlie on the stairway it looked like an animal of some sort mauled him to death. As they neared the top they heard noises like someone sobbing and then laughing. As they reached the top the found a door with a plaque saying Rons Room, it was covered with blood.

Filled with fear at what she would find Tonks opened the door and what she saw would scar her for the rest of her life. Ron Weasly was crucified to the wall his balls were ripped out and stuffed in his mouth, his entire anatomy looked like it was just torn out of him and left to hang down to the floor. On the bed sat Harry Potter, he had a maniacal look on his face as he rocked about while cradling Hermione in his lap. She was bloody and looked starved; she was naked and had a collar around her neck as if she was a slave. "HAHAH they raped her, they took my Hermione from me HAHAHA" spoke Harry in a crazy voice as he held Hermione's head and stroked her hair." They took her away from me" he screamed and then he started laughing that terrible high pitched cold laugh. A terrified Tonks lifted her wand with a shaking hand and stunned him.

They took him to a holding cell in the ministry were he just sat and stared at the walls. After four days he was dragged to courtroom 10 were he was to be questioned. After a few hours of questioning most of the wizemgot were green in the face and some had even vomited. He explained how he and Hermione fell in love during the horcrux hunt and that after the battle she found out that she was pregnant and that they kept it a secret from everybody. He explained how he had to go for a 2 months trip to America as the ambassador for England and that when he returned home he found the place empty. So he went to Hogwarts to see McGonagall, he explained how he found Dumbledore's diary on her desk and in it explained how he sold Hermione to the Weasleys to be a slave and how he manipulated Harry and the whole wizarding world. Harry then continued in the monotone voice about how he went to the Burrow and found that they all had used his Hermione and that their baby had died because of it and when he found her and she told him to kill her he snapped and went insane. After the truth serum wore of Harry just sat there with a dead look in his eyes and when he was sentenced to Azkaban he said nothing and gave no expression at all but it was when he was being dragged away by the dementors that he laughed that cruel high pitched and cold laugh again and it made everybody who heard it tremble with fear.

END FLASHBACK

She carried on walking thinking about all the hardships the poor boy had in his life and eventually her day ended and she went home to her husband Remus and her twin children Harry and Hermione and cried in his arms like she did every night she had to patrol the forbidden corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does**

Laughter of Insanity 2

Azkaban, a place that reeks of death and decay, it is a place where the strongest of men will be destroyed; it is a place that sucked all life from its inhabitants. This place was home to a man who was looked up to as a hero; he was the man they turned to when all hope was lost and yet now he sits in prison dreaming only for a quick death, that man is Harry Potter and today was the day his dreams came true.

Nymphadora Tonks walked through the dark dreadful corridors of Azkaban, she looked into each cell and saw all the inmates sleeping or just staring at the wall blankly, she hated it here. As she neared the end of the corridor she tensed up and waited for the laughter that haunted her dreams for many years. But it never came. She quickened her pace and reached the end and turned left into the forbidden corridor and saw the dementor standing outside his cell. She used her special aurors medallion to stop its effects on her and forced it to move. She opened the cell door with trepidation and saw a sight that made her both happy and incredibly sad. Harry Potter was dead; he was lying down on his bed with his eyes closed and his body stiff as a board. She was happy that finally he had found peace and would now be with his love but was also sad at the way he his life went.

The next day Harry Potter was laid to rest. With special permission from the minister Nymphadora had him buried next to his love and his parents in Godrics Hallow. As she stood there with her family watching the casket being lowered into the ground she realized that finally he was resting, she took a handful of soil and tossed it alongside the many flowers on the coffin. As she walked away from the cemetery she took one look back and wished Harry well in his next great adventure.

Harry Potter felt, for the first time in a long time he felt. He did not feel the presence of the dementor nor the felling of hopelessness that Azkaban somehow produced, no he felt free. He opened his eyes slowly and found that he was in an empty room that was filled with light. He looked at his body and found that he was naked but what was odd was that there were no scars at all. He shrugged it off and thought about clothes remembering the last time he was here. A black robe appeared and he put it on thinking that now he was really dead what was going to happen now. Suddenly a doorway appeared with a sign saying 'Dead people enter here' he strode forward and entered the door and saw he was now in an office of some kind. He saw it was empty with the exception of a woman sitting behind a large desk typing away on a computer. He walked towards her rather lost, she noticed him and asked for his name and then pointed him to another door that suddenly just appeared. He opened the door and went into the room.

At first he saw a rather luxurious room with a thick carpet, the walls covered with what looked like expensive paintings and furniture that looked rather exquisite. But then suddenly he was being squeezed to death by something with bushy brown hair. He started to panic then realized that he was already dead so he could not really be squeezed to death so he hugged the person back. After a while he pulled back and saw the face of the one he loved, Hermione Granger. She looked at him properly before jumping on him and snogging him like there was no tomorrow.

A loud cough interrupted them and they broke apart to see who it was. They turned around and saw a rather beautiful woman sitting on the desk. She had blond hair that hung to her shoulder, deep blue eyes that appeared to look into your soul and she was wearing form fitting blood red robes that showed of her assets. She had a smug look on her face as she said "hmm I put you in a room together for a few seconds and you almost start shagging."

"Umm who are you? Where are we?" Asked Hermione surprisingly not embarrassed about what the lady just said.

"My name is Sasha or if you wish can also call me Death. To answer your other question we are in my office. I have brought you two here because Mr. Potter has died. Now you see both of you were not supposed to die when you died. Albus Dumbledore fucked around with fate and made a deal with some demons, thus fucking up the whole time line."

Both Harry and Hermione were not that shocked at what they had heard as they had found out about Dumbledore's manipulations when they were alive but they did not know about the demon dealing.

"So you see we are at a quandary at what to do. What we have come up with is to send you two back in time but we are going to tweak the time line somewhat. You Harry will have your parents back and will be staying near to Hermione. You Hermione will have your small sister back as it was her death that caused you to withdraw into yourself and sink yourself into books. Now the night you stopped Voldemort will be the same obviously as we can't change the time line that much your parents will just be stunned instead of being killed. Also as you know the Weasley's cannot be trusted along with Albus. Surprisingly enough Snape can be trusted and only treated you badly because he took an oath to Dumbledore."

"At what time would we go back? I mean I would not like to go back as a baby and being breast fed by my mother again, that would be just plain weird." Said Hermione.

Sasha giggled at what she said and thought about it before coming up with a solution "if that's the case then we can send you back when you are slightly older, say when you are 9 or 10 years old."

Both of them talked quietly about it and made their decision "Ok we will do it."

"Very well you will be sent back in time to when you are of the age of 9. You will gain the memories of those 9 years of course. Now you may only tell those you trust completely about what happened in your past life and no one else. You will regain all of your knowledge and a bit of your power as we do not want people asking wrong questions. One last thing when you are in this place your minds are at ease but if we send you back to earth then you will probably lose your minds at what happened to you at the Weasley's so we are going to have to change your memory a bit. Is all that clear?"

They both nodded in acceptance. Sasha then went to one of the walls and pushed a few buttons. The wall opened up to reveal a swirling white mist. Sasha motioned for them to enter it and with their Gryffindor courage they both jumped in knowing that they now had the ability to make a better future for themselves.

**Please R&R and thank you for reading.**

**Also if anyone wants to use this as a beginning to their story you are most welcome to do so.**


End file.
